oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial of Nature
Throughout the decades, this island has earned many epithets that have brought plenty who have navigated across the seas in search of all they desire. The Island of Dreams, The Island of the Defeated, The Island of Rebirth, are all aliases the country has earned as a result of many tales. As a nation that is located near , it serves as a for those who have had their dreams crushed prior or early on in the . Comparable to , the island blossomed with beautiful lights, sky scrappers, and artistic flare. While different than its two , it is a nation ran by pirates; with no government body present, they are able to host and participate in events with little to no expense. Despite the cold dark night, the city was vibrant and was yearning for action. The pseudo-monarch was hosting a gran-joust. The winner of the event is granted any wish of their desire, or at least as it said in the advertisements and invitations. While this events was open to anyone who wished to participate, some pirates were hand selected by the king himself to participate. Pirates and criminals from across the globe began to arrive and make their way to the coliseum. As a rather luxurious and large Galleon-class ship docks into the harbor the few scattered people about couldn't help but stare in equally Awe and fear as a Large muscular giant wearing nothing but a waist cloth along with arm and leg shackles steps onto the deck before jumping down from the ship creating a large crack in the stone below his feet as numerous other individuals all dressed in rather fancy black outfits and whit mask varying in designs pour out of the ship before standing in a straight line on each sides of the door creating a path as a rather tall and slim yet curvaceous, exotically beautiful woman with luscious ruby red hair and striking golden eyes, with dark, wide stilted pupils, steps out before sweeping her gaze across the beautiful Island. Breathing in the crisp fresh air around her the a smile made it's way upon her lips. "It Really is as beautiful as they say it is" mutterd the woman in a melodious voice which captivated all who heard it before she walks forward and steps into the out reaches hand of the Gigantic man as he sets her on his shoulder before the rest of the masked individuals surround them as they begin to make their way towards their destination. ---- Dominic let out a sigh of relief, stretching his back as he finally arrived on the island. Dominic smirked as he looked down at the countless people. He was excited, he would get his wish granted by the monarch. A place where he could live a life of adventure, become a military commander. At his height, there were few near it. And less larger. Then, he noticed a female giant, seductive eyes, luxurious hair, and beautiful at the same time. Dominic smiled, and began to make his way to the Coliseum. ---- A rush of wind pushed through the harbor of an otherwise calm port as several ships, both large and small docked into the haven of Pirates, the Land of Ever-Fests, the Island of God. Among the several ships that lined up at the ports was a rather small one with out of shaped architecture. God alone knew how it had managed to keep afloat and safe the two men travelling on it, for hours let alone days on the crazy seas. "Taiga-sama ! I don't know what you wish to achieve with grand Fest ! But if it helps you. I will fulfill it even at the cost of my life." One of them,black haired young man, probably around the thirties spoke with another, a Feline Mink with grandeur purple fur. "Hmpf, Ryū-san, no need of such formalities. I need your life ! It is of much use to me." Taiga laughingly replied, as the reached the harbor. The Man, got up from his position has he made his way towards the dock, creating a wooden platform as footing from the boat to the land. Both of them, reached their destination. "Well you are free to roam around !", Taiga spoke, "I have urgent things to handle now. Contact me if you need anything"he told, as he handed over to the man a Den Den Mushi. As Ryū accepted the Transponder Snail, he walked into the hearts of the city admiring the landscape, walking towards the address mentioned in the card handed over to him by the Cat Mink. Taiga, however, hurried to his favorite bar, ordering his favorite drink. ---- As ships both small and large docked at the island, one particularly sad looking ship docked at the port. "Alright, lower the slaves! His highness will definitely want something from this batch," said the captain of the slave ship as he ordered his men to lower the slaves. The majority of the slaves began being mobilized, but there was one pale, spiky-haired man who was still sleeping. "Wake up, maggot!" yelled a slaver. The man didn't budge. "I said wake up!" the repeated himself, but this time attempted to bash the slave with a club. The club shattered on his head. "What!?" exclaimed the slaver in disbelief. "What's with all the noise? Are we there yet?" asked the slave who had just woken up. After looking around at all the moving slaves and slavers he said: "So I guess we are." "Get up already," said the slaver once more in a very agitated tone. After analyzing the very shoddy chains that were used to tie him down the slave broke from his shackles and stood tall in front of the slaver. "Where's my sword?" asked the man in an intimidating tone. After no response from the slaver. The man broke the slaver's neck. "Here we go again..." A few dead slavers later the previously shackled man stood on the deck of the ship with a sword that was about the size of his huge body. He looked down at a paper he had kept in his pocket, then looked up at the landscape before him. "I guess this is the place," he said as he walked toward a large coliseum. The remaining slavers who were still in shock muttered: "To think we had the famous assassin Spike aboard our ship this whole time..." ---- From within a crowd just outside the coliseum, a man, or rather, a Monkey Mink in shining armor would make his way through the crowd. He'd use any means possible in order to get through, whether it be knocking some people out with his bare hands or climb on top of them as if they were a fence in his way. This Mink was eager to be apart of the event, finally able to show society that he isn't just a pushover. Not only that, he had heard rumors that the rewards are very... cool. Kagetora seemingly disappeared into ashes, the ashes traveling to the gates, ahead of everyone and his body reappearing there, entering.